Finchel é para sempre
by finchelouca
Summary: One-shot Finchel - "Além disso, o próprio Cory Monteith dissera em inúmeras entrevistas que Finchel é para sempre. Esse, sim, era um cara esperto! Ela e Finn nasceram, ainda no piloto do programa, já destinados a ficar juntos e, agora, simplesmente ele ia morrer só para que ela pudesse seguir em frente, porque "é assim que as coisas funcionam"? Não mesmo!"


**Observações importantes:**

**1) Para entender a "lógica" dessa fic, talvez você queira ler antes a fic Autor por acidente, que está aqui no meu perfil também**

**2) Talvez o que acontece na fic não seja realmente do agrado de todos, então, se você preferir não ser pego de surpresa, vá até o final e leia as observações finais.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

"Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday"

Rachel entoou os últimos versos da famosa e triste canção dos Beatles, já tirando os sapatos e puxando as cobertas, para se acomodar sob elas. Deitou-se, sem se preocupar em amassar as roupas ou sujar o travesseiro com a maquiagem escura que escorrida de seus olhos. Queria apenas descansar de toda aquela estafa emocional que estava sentindo, em razão dos últimos dias difíceis que tivera.

Não havia conseguido o papel de Fanny Brice e não sabia ao certo se deveria aceitar ficar como substituta da garota que, segundo a avaliação (em sua opinião, equivocada) dos diretores e produtores, tinha se saído melhor do que ela. Além disso, a pessoa com quem mais queria falar sobre o assunto não parecia estar disponível para ela.

Finn não atendia a seus telefonemas e não respondia a qualquer tipo de mensagem havia dias, e parecia que ela estava, de novo, vivendo aqueles meses em que ele fora para o exército e ficara incomunicável, com a diferença de que, dessa vez, Kurt tinha assegurado a ela que ele estava na Universidade de Ohio. Carole tinha conseguido saber dele por um tutor, que lhe dissera que ele continuava morando no dormitório do campus.

"Corta!" Um dos diretores responsáveis pelo episódio número um da quinta temporada de Glee gritou. "Satisfeito, Lea. Ficou ótimo." Assegurou, e todos começaram a se movimentar no estúdio, menos a garota.

"Lea?" Outro diretor chamou, mas ela continuou deitada, então ele se aproximou bem, observando seu corpo franzino, ainda menor, encolhido sob o edredom. "Ela pegou no sono de verdade." Disse ao colega de trabalho. "Isso tudo está sendo demais pra ela, cara."

"Acho que não faz mal a gente deixar que ela durma um pouco, se ela conseguiu relaxar. A parte dela já acabou, por hoje, mesmo." O outro concluiu e todo mundo continuou realizando seu trabalho normalmente, deixando a estrela do show desfrutar de um merecido descanso.

Já tinham gravado todas as cenas necessárias para mostrar que ela não tinha passado em seus testes e que as comunicações entre ela e o ex-namorado estavam cortadas, por iniciativa dele. Os autores tinham achado que seria mais fácil tirar o personagem interpretado por Cory de cena se ele e a de Lea já tivessem começado a se afastar novamente, apesar de não ter sido decidido ainda definitivamente qual seria o destino de Finn.

Mais ou menos uma hora se passou e Rachel acordou, espreguiçando-se. Aquele curto cochilo, durante o qual sonhara com Finn, tinha sido suficiente para deixá-la mais animada, menos triste, e disposta a fazer alguma coisa, em vez de ficar se lamentando. Se Carole tinha certeza de que Finn morava no campus da Universidade de Ohio, ela o encontraria lá e o confrontaria. Eles precisavam parar de brincar de gato e rato, de uma vez por todas.

Ao sair da cama, no entanto, sentiu seu coração disparar de susto. Havia pessoas estranhas dentro do apartamento e, pensando bem, o próprio apartamento estava esquisito. Algumas paredes tinham sumido? O que eram aqueles postes de luz? Havia câmeras? Será que Kurt tinha emprestado o espaço para algum comercial ou reportagem da Vogue? Que loucura era aquela?

"Ei, quem são vocês? O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, se aproximando de um dos homens, e dando graças a Deus por ter dormido completamente vestida.

"Hum?" O homem franziu a testa, parecendo muito confuso, mas foi ela quem ficou confusa com a resposta, em forma de pergunta, que ele lhe deu. "Tá tudo bem, Lea?"

"Quem é Lea?" Perguntou, ainda em tom de voz normal, mas a falta de resposta a deixou nervosíssima! "Ei! QUEM É LEA E QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA!" Berrou.

Um outro homem se aproximou daquele com quem ela estava falando e colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas ela o sacudiu com força. Quem era aquele cara para pensar que poderia encostar nela daquele jeito? Berrou, mais uma vez, que queria saber quem eles eram e o que estavam fazendo em seu apartamento, enquanto os rapazes se entreolhavam confusos, e as outras pessoas se afastavam.

A movimentação à sua volta fez com que olhasse melhor o local e visse que, definitivamente, havia semelhanças entre ele e aquele em que ela morava, mas não eram o mesmo lugar. Ela estava em um enorme galpão e a cama onde estivera dormindo fazia parte de um cenário montado nele. Havia outros cenários montados por perto, incluindo um que se parecia muito com a sala do coral de seu antigo colégio.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui? O que tá acontecendo? Como me trouxeram pra cá e que lugar é esse?" Perguntou, um pouco mais baixo, mas muito aflita, deixando os diretores sem saber como agir.

"Lea, a gente tava filmando e você pegou no sono." Um deles disse, hesitante.

"Quem é essa Lea, droga? Eu não conheço nenhuma Lea! Meu nome é Rachel e eu quero saber..." Engoliu seco. "Eu fui sequestrada? Vocês querem me obrigar a participar de algum filme, tipo... pornô ou algo bizarro?" Franziu a testa.

"Eu acho que ela tá tendo algum tipo de transe, cara." O outro diretor falou para o amigo.

"Eu não sei se vocês estão querendo me enganar e fazer algo de mal comigo, ou se estão me confundindo com alguém, mas eu sou Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry, criada em Lima, moradora de Nova York, estudante de NYADA, futura estrela da Broadway... mesmo que demore um pouco mais do que eu pensava..." Tagarelou, nervosa.

"Tá tudo bem?" Ela escutou uma voz familiar perguntando e se virou, sentindo um certo alívio ao ver quem se aproximava.

"Kurt, graças a Deus!" Suspirou, e Chris Colfer levantou as sobrancelhas para Adam Shankman e Brad Falchuk, questionador. "O que a gente tá fazendo nesse cenário parecido com o nosso apartamento? A gente vai filmar algo inspirado no loft? E por que vocês me trouxeram pra cá dormindo? Podiam ter me acordado!"

"Calma, Lea." Ele disse, pegando na mão dela.

"QUEM É LEA? Pelo amor de Deus, Kurt! Que brincadeira é essa?" Falou, então puxando a mão que ela tinha deixado Chris segurar.

"Ela pensa que é a Rachel." Adam falou baixo, no ouvido do rapaz.

"Desculpa... Rachel. É que a sua personagem vai se chamar Lea e eu já to exercitando." Improvisou. "Vamos conversar ali." Convidou, apontando duas cadeiras, e foi andando com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia sinal para os diretores, dando a entender que tentaria lidar sozinho com a situação."

"A gente vai filmar o que, Kurt?" Perguntou, curiosa, quando já estavam sentados.

"Eu já te conto. Antes, eu queria conversar um pouco."

"Sobre o que?"

"Você tava dormindo, não é? Então... do que você se lembra? De... antes de pegar no sono?"

"Eu tava em casa. A gente tinha conversado sobre o Finn e eu tava super triste, então eu cantei um pouco, chorei. Tava me sentindo exausta no final e resolvi dormir. Só isso."

"E antes?"

"Como assim, antes?"

"Tipo, ontem? O que você fez ontem?"

"Ontem, eu fui à aula, estudei um pouco na biblioteca, vim pra casa e vi filme, enquanto você falava com o Blaine no telefone e a Santana tava trabalhando, e fui dormir cedo." Deu de ombros.

"O nome Cory Monteith quer dizer alguma coisa pra você... Rachel?"

"Cory? Cory Mon- o que?"

Chris respirou fundo e segurou as mãos da amiga. Pensou que o cérebro dela estava reagindo à dor e criando uma realidade paralela. Na verdade, ao invés de criar, provavelmente, estava aproveitando a vida da personagem que vivia havia quatro anos, para bloquear as lembranças da sua própria vida. Tinha sido uma reação à volta aos estúdios depois de toda a tragédia que se abateu sobre eles. Ela era uma mulher forte, mas, dessa vez, não tinha aguentado.

"Rach, vamos comigo à casa de um amigo?"

"De um amigo?" Perguntou, confusa. "Que amigo é esse, Kurt? E a filmagem?"

"A filmagem é... eles desistiram. Isso, desistiram! Vai ficar pra amanhã. O meu amigo é... da Vogue. A gente se reencontrou na rua e eu fiquei de passar na casa dele. Vamos?"

Chris agradeceu mentalmente a sorte de não terem encontrado com mais ninguém do elenco no caminho até seu carro, mas deixou de ser grato no exato momento em que chegaram perto do veículo, e o interrogatório recomeçou. Era difícil lidar com aquela Lea que pensava que era Rachel, até porque ela se comportava como Rachel, o que significava mais verborragia, teimosia e dramaticidade ainda do que as de Lea Michele.

Em seu apartamento, que ele dissera ser de um amigo, deixou Lea vendo TV na sala (depois de inventar uma desculpa muito louca para ter as chaves do imóvel) e foi telefonar para alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo com ela. Como ela estava em um transe no qual era Rachel, tinha que ser alguém que conhecesse as duas, por isso ele chamou Jonathan Groff, e não Steph ou a empresária da atriz, como pensara em fazer a princípio.

É claro, no entanto, que ela não entendeu a chegada de Jesse, com quem não se encontrava havia tempos, à casa do amigo de Kurt. Começou a gritar com o amigo, achando que Kurt queria empurrá-la para o antigo namorado, só porque Finn não estava falando com ela, e até contou de seu plano de ir a Ohio, enquanto os dois jovens se olhavam, esperando que ela se acalmasse para agirem.

"Vocês vão me dizer o que tá acontecendo aqui, afinal? Isso tudo tá muito estranho! Vocês dois estão muito, muito estranhos!"

"Honey, a gente precisa falar com você." Foi Jon quem respondeu, se agachando na frente dela, que estava sentada em um sofá, e segurando suas mãos. Ela achou o jeito dele ainda mais estranho. Ele parecia... gay?

"O que você pode ter pra falar comigo, depois de tanto tempo, Jesse? E junto com o Kurt?"

"Vai parecer estranho o que nós vamos te dizer, mas nós vamos provar tudo. Só que você precisa não surtar." Jon pediu.

"Será que isso é o certo a fazer, Jon?" Chris interferiu. "Será que não é melhor levarmos a Lea pra um médico?"

"De novo isso de Lea? Quem é essa... uma sósia minha e vocês tão com medo que eu me assuste com ela?" Riu, mais de nervoso do que da própria piada.

"Lea é uma atriz." Jon começou, decidindo contar com jeito, ignorando as dúvidas de Chris. "Uma atriz que fez uma peça importante na Broadway, e que atualmente faz uma personagem protagonista numa série de TV."

"E?"

"E... que Lea Michele interpreta Rachel Berry. O nome da série é Glee... e eu, Jon, interpretei o Jesse, e ele, Chris..."

"O nome dele é Kurt! Ele é meu amigo há quatro anos! Eu namorei você... seu nome é Jesse! Vocês tão querendo me enlouquecer?"

"Vem aqui, amiga. Vem! Por favor!" Chris chamou, oferecendo-lhe a mão, e ela se levantou, seguindo-o até um quarto, onde havia muitas fotos dele. "Senta aqui e lê tudo isso que eu abri na Internet. Vai ser difícil, mas... você precisa. Eu e Jon vamos estar na sala."

Mesmo confusa sobre por que havia fotos de Kurt naquele apartamento, e por que o amigo insistia em chamar o ex-namorado dela de Jon, ela decidiu fazer o que ele estava pedindo. Sentou-se em frente a um laptop e começou a olhar páginas e mais páginas que estavam abertas. Ficou ali durante algumas horas e, por mais louco que isso parecesse, constatou que os amigos estavam certos.

Rachel Berry era uma personagem! Ela era uma personagem! Os amigos que estavam ali com ela não eram seus amigos, mas os interpretes deles. Eles estavam achando, era claro, que ela estava louca e pensando ser a personagem, porque estava traumatizada com a morte do namorado, intérprete de Finn. No entanto, ela sabia que não estava louca. Tinha certeza!

Ela tinha memórias próprias. Tinha muitas e muitas memórias de coisas que, certamente, não tinham sido filmadas, como todas as vezes em que fizera amor com Finn, e até o sexo com Brody, que na TV, pelo que ela vira, mal tinha sido insinuado. Possuía lembranças de viagens com os pais, de avós que, no show, nunca tinham sido nem mencionados! De algum modo, que ela não sabia explicar, a personagem se tornara real e, além disso, de uma maneira também misteriosa, tomara o lugar da atriz.

Todavia era óbvio que ninguém iria acreditar nela! Ela mesma não acreditaria, se alguém lhe contasse. Então, voltou à sala, encontrando os amigos, e fingiu que era Lea e que ver toda a verdade, em detalhes, na internet, a tinha feito recobrar a consciência. Por enquanto, era só o que ela poderia fazer, até encontrar um jeito de desfazer a mágica que tinha feito com que ela substituísse Lea, se é que isto seria possível.

Chegou à sala chorando e não foi preciso fingir, pois achou realmente muito triste que a mulher que era o equivalente dela, nesse mundo em que estava agora, tivesse perdido o namorado de forma tão trágica. Ficou tocada ao ver nas redes sociais o carinho de fãs com a tal Lea e as saudades que eles sentiam de Cory e, no final, estava chorando por ela mesma, porque os fãs estavam se questionando sobre o que aconteceria, dali para a frente, com Finn e com o casal que eles formavam na história. Sentiu muito medo porque isto que eles chamavam de história era a vida dela, e não somente ela queria arrumar um jeito de voltar, mas queria que ficasse tudo bem e agora via que isso dependia de outras pessoas. Seu destino estava nas mãos de um tal de Ryan Murphy e outros que trabalhavam com ele, e isso era a maior loucura!

"Obrigada, meninos." Rachel falou, sentando-se em um sofá. "Eu ainda estou um pouco confusa, então será que algum de vocês pode me deixar em casa?" Pediu e Jon logo se prontificou.

Felizmente, como o amigo achava que ela estava triste e cansada demais para bater papo, ele não falou nada que pudesse deixá-la sem respostas. Afortunadamente também, Lea tinha agenda de compromissos, que ficava bem à vista em seu quarto e indicava que ela teria uma reunião na Fox, no dia seguinte. Só precisaria descobrir onde era a emissora, mas nem isso foi necessário porque sua empresária, que, por sorte, ela viu em fotos quando continuou sua pesquisa sobre si mesma e o seu mundo, durante toda a noite, foi buscá-la de manhã.

No começo da reunião, Rachel usou todas as suas habilidades artísticas para fingir que era Lea e ninguém desconfiou de nada. Até porque eles nunca pensariam estar diante de sua própria criação, não é mesmo? Personagens de ficção, para todas aquelas pessoas, eram só personagens! Eles não existiam de verdade, somente a porção escrita ou interpretada deles. Como estavam enganados! Mas não era ela quem lhe diria o contrário...

A reunião ia bem e Rachel sequer entendia porque ela (ou mesmo Lea) precisaria estar ali, até que uma frase mudou tudo. Uma simples frase, dita quase com indiferença por um dos executivos da Fox, significava o fim dos seus melhores e maiores sonhos, o fim de toda a sua vida, a reprodução de seus maiores pesadelos!

"Então, gente. Vamos falar sobre o Finn, agora. Eu e Ryan conversamos e achamos que a melhor solução é ele morrer."

"MORRER? NÃÃÃÃO! Vocês... NÃO, vocês NÃO PODEM fazer isso! NÃO PODEM." Rachel levantou-se da cadeira em um impulso e começou a gritar histericamente. "Não, o meu Finn, não. Ele não pode morrer, vocês não podem." Repetia e as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, enquanto todos na sala se olhavam, confusos, e a empresária de Lea ficava também de pé, segurando sua mão e acariciando suas costas.

"Ela não tá bem. Vamos fazer um intervalo." Um dos diretores da série decidiu.

"Eu vou dar uma volta com ela... levar pra tomar um ar, conversar." A empresária avisou.

"Meia hora." Algum dos homens marcou o retorno deles à reunião.

A morena não parava de chorar e a empresária atribuía isso a uma crise nervosa. Era natural porque ainda era muito recente a sua perda e, como havia um paralelo entre a relação de Lea com Cory e a de Rachel com Finn, as coisas acabavam se misturando um pouco. Eles tinham se conhecido e se aproximado graças aos personagens, e Lea tinha sempre sido fã do casal adolescente que interpretavam.

Ela fez com que a jovem bebesse um suco de maracujá e tomasse um calmante fraco, e conseguiu que ela se acalmasse, depois de alguns minutos, decidindo conversar com ela, enfim. Era preciso que ela colocasse as ideias em ordem antes de voltar a ficar frente a frente com seus chefes.

"Lee, você tá louca? Gritar daquele jeito com um executivo da emissora?" Repreendeu.

"Eu nem pensei! Foi mais forte que eu." Explicou. "Você não entende! Eles não podem matar o Finn. Eu preciso dele... ele é tudo pra mim." Afirmou, sem conseguir se manter na personagem. Ou seria não conseguindo deixar de ser a personagem? Irônico!

"Lea, meu amor..." Respirou fundo. "O Finn não é o Cory. O Cory se foi e eu sei que é muito triste... e injusto..."

"Justamente! O Finn não é o Cory! Por que eles precisam fazer isso?"

"Porque o Cory era o intérprete dele?" Questionou, confusa com a pergunta.

"Isso não é motivo." Respondeu, convicta. "Eu vi na Internet que os intérpretes do Puck, da Mercedes e do Mike vão sair e nem por isso todos eles vão morrer, vão?"

"Na Intenet? Intérpretes? Você tá falando de um jeito tão estranho, Lee."

"Esquece a Internet!" Falou, mais irritada do que gostaria. "Não é verdade que eles vão sair e os personagens não vão morrer?"

Rachel tinha passado a noite toda lendo sobre Glee! Não somente tinha visto que os tais de Mark, Amber e um outro ator, cujo nome ela não lembrava, iam sair da série, e que não havia qualquer menção à morte alguma, como vira que a intérprete de Brittany estava grávida e já tinha se despedido da série, mas Britt estava vivíssima, estudando no MIT, e falava com Santana no telefone toda hora. Isso sem falar de Quinn, com quem trocava mensagens diariamente pelo WhatsApp e conversava pelo Skype aos domingos, apesar de a loira ter aparecido pela última vez para o público em um episódio que mostrou o não-casamento do Sr. Schue.

Não bastasse tudo isso, ela tinha quase certeza de que, enquanto os autores não veiculassem a morte de Finn, ele não morreria. Imaginava isso porque, antes de dormir e se transportar para o universo paralelo onde era só uma personagem, não falara com ele por apenas sete dias, e o tal Cory tinha falecido havia quase um mês.

"É verdade que eles vão sair e os personagens não vão morrer, mas é diferente." Comentou a empresária. "Você sabe como essas coisas são, Lee. A Rachel é a protagonista e a história dela com o Finn tem que fechar, pra que outra comece."

"Como assim outra comece? COM UM OUTRO CARA?"

"É. Eu não to entendendo seu espanto."

"Eu NUNCA vou ter uma HISTÓRIA com outro cara. Nunca!"

"Lea, sério!" A mulher perdeu um pouco a paciência. "Você tá confundindo demais as coisas. Não é porque você namorou o Cory que alguém vai esperar que você namore o novo protagonista, mas a Rachel... Quando você decidiu continuar na série, isso era meio óbvio, não?"

"Eu poderia sair?" Perguntou, pensativa. "É claro que ela poderia sair! Uma atriz não é obrigada a fazer um papel... mas o que aconteceria comigo?" Falou baixinho, mais para si mesma.

"Você tá bem, Lee?"

"Eu to, sim. Eu to ótima!" Falou, de repente achando que poderia salvar a situação. "Você acha que aconteceria o que comi-... com a Rachel, se eu saísse? E com o Finn? Eles matariam ele, mesmo assim?"

"Eu acredito que não." Disse, indiferente. "Provavelmente, dariam um final pros dois... mas isso eu não sei."

"Então, é isso! Eu vou perguntar a eles o que fariam com a... com os dois, se eu saísse."

"Você tem certeza? Tem a multa, as outras oportunidades que talvez você perca. A gente já tinha conversado so-"

"Todo mundo muda de ideia. Eu mudei!" Interrompeu, decidida. A tal Lea talvez quisesse continuar, mas provavelmente porque, sair ou não, não traria o namorado dela de volta. Pelo que ela tinha lido sobre os dois, não duvidava de que, se fosse Lea quem estivesse tendo uma oportunidade para preservar a vida de Cory, ela o faria, sem pestanejar.

Além disso, o próprio Cory Monteith dissera em inúmeras entrevistas que Finchel é para sempre. Esse, sim, era um cara esperto! Ela e Finn nasceram, ainda no piloto do programa, já destinados a ficar juntos e, agora, simplesmente ele ia morrer só para que ela pudesse seguir em frente, porque "é assim que as coisas funcionam"? Não mesmo! Estava convencida de que tomar a decisão por Lea não era errado, quando o faria por tão boa causa e sentindo que tinha a benção de Cory para tanto.

Os executivos e produtores não receberam muito bem a notícia, mas não tiveram como obrigar Lea a continuar no programa, se ela estava disposta a pagar a multa pela quebra contratual. Como Rachel não faria mais parte da história, Finn não precisaria morrer, como ela previra, durante sua conversa com a empresária de Lea, então os autores ficaram de pensar em um final para os dois, e a morena foi embora satisfeita.

Dentro de pouco tempo, recebeu os roteiros dos dois próximos episódios da série, durante os quais seria concluída sua história na tela de TV. Filmou, dias mais tarde, uma cena em que dizia a Kurt e Santana que estivera com Finn em Ohio, e que ele evitara falar com ela porque tinha novidades que não sabia como contar: ele estava indo embora para a Europa, sem previsão de volta. Tinha recebido uma bolsa de estudos em uma das melhores faculdades de educação do mundo e não poderia perder tal oportunidade. No mesmo dia, filmou uma cena em que falava com Finn no telefone, triste pela saudade antecipada, mas feliz por ele.

Outro dia de filmagens se seguiu a esse e ela participou de uma cena em que contava a Santana e Dani, uma nova amiga da latina, que tinha decidido não ser substituta em Fanny Girl. Mudou de roupa e contracenou com Chris, que, no papel de Kurt, a encorajou a seguir seu coração. Vestiu uma terceira roupa e gravou uma festinha de despedida no loft.

Então, chegou o último dia de filmagens de Lea Michele. Os amigos, que na verdade a garota que estava ali só conhecia com outros nomes e personalidades, ou nem conhecia, fizeram uma festa verdadeira de despedida super emocionante, dizendo o tempo todo que iriam sentir falta dela, mas entendiam a sua decisão. Ela gravou algumas cenas não muito relevantes em estúdio e, então, foi levada para o aeroporto, junto com um dublê de corpo que devia ser só um pouco mais baixo que Finn, para gravar a última de todas as tomadas.

"Gravando!" O diretor do episódio gritou e figurantes começaram a caminhar pela área reservada do aeroporto, conforme instruídos. Rachel também caminhou na direção do check-in, arrastando sua famosa mala rosa e mais uma, enquanto cantava.

I want you (Eu quero você)

I need you (Eu preciso de você)

I'd give my freedom just to be with you (Eu daria minha liberdade para estar com você)

Together, divided (Juntos, divididos)

You are like a song I wanna hear again (Você é uma canção que eu quero ouvir de novo)

I know that I belong here by your side (Eu sei que o meu lugar é aqui ao seu lado)

Love is something that you cannot hide (O amor é algo que você não pode esconder)

Come to me, set me free (Venha até mim, me liberte)

Love can last an eternity (O amor pode durar uma eternidade)

Play your part within your heart (Represente seu papel com o seu coração)

Let your Love Show (Faça sua demonstração de amor)

Yeah...

Love can change (O amor pode mudar)

Everything (Tudo)

Turn your winter into spring (Transformar seu inverno em primavera)

Play your part within your heart (Represente seu papel com o seu coração)

Let your Love Show (Faça sua demonstração de amor)

Yeah...

My spirit (Meu espírito)

Our story (Nossa história)

I know I never felt this way before (Eu sei que nunca me senti assim antes)

You give love (Você dá ao amor)

New meaning (Um novo significado)

And now we're opening a brand new door (E agora nós estamos abrindo uma nova porta)

No one else can make me feel so fine (Ninguém faz com que eu me sinta tão bem)

No one else is ever on my mind (Ninguém mais está em minha mente)

Only for you (Só por você)

Do I see, a world (Eu vejo, um mundo)

Love show must go on (O nosso show de amor tem que continuar)

(...)

Never the end (Jamais o fim)

Enquanto cantava Love Show, do Sonohra, Rachel ia caminhando por aquela longa distância que havia sido deixada, de propósito, entre ela e o dublê de Cory. Quando estava há alguns passos dele, a música, que tinha sido cortada para não ficar tão longa no show, já estava chegando ao fim, e foi, então, que a magia aconteceu de novo!

Lea continuou andando mais um pouco e cantando a plenos pulmões a última frase, até que o diretor gritasse corta. Suspirou, aliviada pelo dever cumprido, e fez a caminhada de volta para onde estava a equipe, abraçando Brad e chorando, silenciosamente. Como a mágica sempre faz as alterações necessárias para equilibrar os dois mundos, ela tinha memórias próprias daqueles últimos dias, mesmo que não fossem muito claras.

Era como se, em alguns momentos, tivesse estado sob o efeito de medicamentos, mas ela tinha noção das dúvidas que havia sentido em relação à continuar ou não na série, da decisão que tinha tomado de não deixar que acontecesse a Finchel o que acontecera a ela e Cory que, apesar de se amarem muito, acabaram não podendo viver plenamente esse amor por causa da morte, e das cenas que havia gravado.

Rachel não cantou o final da música. Afinal, ela estava no aeroporto de Nova York, indo fazer o check-in para se mudar para a Inglaterra com Finn, e não no de Los Angeles filmando. Soube disso assim que viu o rosto dele, estampado com aquele sorriso torto e as covinhas que ela amava, e ninguém canta livremente no meio de um aeroporto sem ser considerado louco, não é mesmo?

Largou as malas e se jogou nos braços dele, que rodopiou com ela no colo, dando uma gargalhada gostosa, para depois colocá-la no chão e depositar um beijo doce em seus lábios.

"Deu certo!" Ela declarou, espontânea, apertando os braços dele, tocando seu rosto.

"O que deu certo?" Ele perguntou, risonho.

"É... tudo! Tudo acabou dando certo pra gente. Nada mais vai sair errado agora, porque passou a depender só da gente." Finn não entendeu muito bem por que ela estava falando isso, afinal achava que sempre dependera deles fazer dar certo e que só tinham se separado várias vezes porque viviam cometendo erros. Mesmo assim, assentiu e deu outro beijo na namorada.

"Mal posso acreditar que você tá aqui." Disse. "Não quero cometer, de novo, o erro de te afastar, mas eu preciso perguntar! Você tem certeza? Seu sonho era NYADA e..."

"Eu sou uma ótima aluna e eles conseguiram uma vaga pra mim na escola de Londres. Eu já te falei isso." Ela sabia que não tinha gravado isso, mas incrivelmente possuía memórias relativas a vários telefonemas entre os dois e, em um deles, ela tinha falado sobre a transferência. Era algo muito louco, mas a essa altura ela já tinha se acostumado com o inexplicável. "A escola de lá é tão boa quanto NYADA, e começar uma carreira nos palcos ingleses não é nada mau!" Sorriu largamente. "Eu te disse uma vez que meu lar era onde você estivesse e eu posso ter me perdido por um tempo, mas isso não mudou, Finn."

"Eu fico feliz, porque nenhum sonho seria completo pra mim, sem você, também." Assegurou.

Os dois fizeram todo o procedimento necessário para embarcar para o outro continente onde viveriam por um tempo ainda não determinado, comeram alguma coisa, conversaram sobre as famílias e amigos, sobre a república onde iriam morar, de início, sobre coisas que estavam ansiosos para ver, juntos. Embarcaram, enfim, mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois, e seus dedos estavam entrelaçados, e a cabeça dela no ombro dele, quando o avião decolou, levando-os para uma promissora aventura.

"Me abraça?" Ela pediu, de repente, logo que puderam desafivelar os cintos, e ele a apertou com força, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do seu cabelo e a sensação de conforto que só o corpo dela lhe oferecia. "Eu to tão feliz, Finn! Tão aliviada! Eu tive tanto medo de te perder!"

"Boba!" Riu, soltando-a um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela. "Você não ia me perder. Nunca!" Garantiu. "Eu ia ficar um tempo longe e... realmente seria uma merda."

"Finn!"

"Ah, Rach! Nós somos adultos, agora, tá? Merda, merda, merda." Implicou, rindo, e ela acabou rindo também. O som da voz dele dizendo qualquer coisa era bom demais! Mesmo que fossem os piores palavrões, ela aguentaria, e merda nem era tão ruim assim. "Mas, como eu ia dizendo, eu ia ficar lá um tempo e seria mais um tempo pra gente ficar separado, o que seria péssimo! MAS eu ia voltar, um dia, e ia voltar pra você! Eu lutaria pra ter você de volta, até conseguir... e eu sei que ia conseguir, porque, como eu já te disse uma vez, nós somos endgame! Nós dois sabemos disso."

"É, eu sei." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou sua futura esposa." Deu uma risadinha, orgulhosa da cena que tinha visto no computador da casa de Lea, mas viu que ele tinha a testa franzida, confuso. "Você disse isso ao Brody, não foi?"

"Foi, mas... você andou falando com aquele...?" Perguntou, indignado.

"Claro que não, Finn! Eu... ele me falou quando contou que vocês brigaram." Deu de ombros.

"Você é minha futura esposa. Eu simplesmente sei!" Ele também fez o gesto de encolher os ombros, afinal era isso mesmo. Era isso e nem parecia nada demais ter tanta certeza!

"Eu também sei. Finchel é para sempre."

"Finchel é para sempre." Concordou, sonhador.

E o para sempre já tinha começado. Tinha começado havia muito tempo e nada mudaria isso!

* * *

**Observações finais: Bom, gente, é isso! Eu não critico a Lea, pois só ela sabe o que sente, mas tudo que eu queria era que ela tivesse saído de Glee, pois acho uma temeridade a Rachel terminar com outro cara.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic!**

**Bjos e até a próxima,**

**Mari**


End file.
